


Broken

by SnowKitty



Category: amyplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, May be some violence but nothing major, talks about depression, talks about suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKitty/pseuds/SnowKitty
Summary: With the recent passing of Mark's friend and roommate, Daniel,  Mark goes home feeling broken and empty.  Will the blonde Woman who walked into his life help Mark find his way back from darkness?  Can she repair what is broken inside?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how Mark and Amy met but I know that he is happier with her. She has helped Mark in so many positive ways that we can see in his videos. She is supportive and caring and I think that She is perfect for Mark.

Mark was helping out in the kitchen when he heard voices coming from the front door of his mom's house. Mark paid it no mind. His mom had said his brother was coming to visit so it was probably him. He continued to kneed the dough for dumplings, back to the entryway of the kitchen.

“Markimoo!” Thomas called out as he peeked into the kitchen. “There he is.”

Mark didn't bother turning around, but he smiled a little to himself. “Yeah, here I am.”

Thomas walked up behind Mark, placing an arm around his brother for a slight hug. “Hey, man. You doing okay?” He said in a quiet and serious tone.

Mark half heartedly shrugged and looked up at him. “Yeah...no.” he sighed “As well as I can be, I guess.”

Thomas nodded in acknowledgment, moving his hand to floof Mark's hair before pulling back. Leaning against the cabinet. That's when Mark noticed the tiny blonde woman standing in the kitchen. She was fidgeting a bit with the hem of her sweater, trying to make herself small. She was clearly nervous. She looked towards Mark from under her lashes as Thomas spoke.

“Mark, this is Amy. She is a friend of mine who helps me work on the art for my comics.” Thomas was either oblivious to how nervous Amy was or he was ignoring it.

“N...Nice to meet you.” Amy managed to get out, stepping forward quickly with her hand extended.

“Same...” Mark went to shake her hand but stopped short. “Sorry, don't want to get you all messy. Hold on.” Mark nudged Thomas out of the way so he could wash his hands. He quickly dried them on a towel, turning back to Amy with his hand extended.

“Sorry about that. It's nice to meet you too, Amy.” Mark took her hand and gave it a shake. He couldn't help but notice how soft and small her hand felt in his. He also couldn't miss the slight blush that touched her cheeks.

Amy finally looked up fully, eyes meeting Mark's for the first time. Neither of them let go and a genuine smile actually spread across Mark's face. Thomas smiled to himself as he grabbed a drink from the fridge.

“Amy, You want anything?” Thomas chimed in, breaking Mark and Amy from their spell.

Amy jumped back as if an electrical shock went through her hand. Mark rubbed the back of his neck, nervously with a little chuckle.

“Um, yeah...water, please.” Amy turned to Thomas who tossed her a water bottle.

“I'm going to shower her around.” Thomas said walking out the kitchen door. Amy gave Mark a small wave as she followed.

Mark leaned back against the counter as his mom walked in. She got to work on the dumpling mix as she casually mentioned how nice Amy was and how much she has helped Thomas out.

“Yeah, Mom. She does seem nice.” Mark's mom didn't miss the smile on his lips as he took another drink from his beer that had been sitting on the counter before getting back to helping her.

 


End file.
